Damping is an expression of the ability of a structure to dissipate kinetic energy when subjected to loading. Most structures have some inherent ability to damp. A level of damping is associated with a particular form, material, construction method, or level of stress of a structure. If a structure dissipates more kinetic energy than would normally be attributed to that type of structure, then there may be a reduction in loading for certain types of exciting forces. This, in turn, allows a reduction in strength requirements of the structure, and thus a cost saving.
An electric power line reactor is an electrical component having one or more inductor elements connected between a power source and an electrical load. The reactor opposes rapid changes in current. Thus it attenuates spikes of current and limits peak currents among other specialized applications. Reactors can generate forces internally resulting in loads that must be accommodated by their support structure. As well, reactors are subject to external loading from wind, seismic, transportation and industrial vibration. They also need separation from the ground by electrical insulators and distance, which may result in support legs which inherently have some lateral flexibility that allows oscillations. Linear dampers are known. Torsional and other rotational dampers are also known. Current damping devices for such support structures are expensive and large, requiring extra real estate below the reactor.